<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bleeding yet, I met you by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892177">Bleeding yet, I met you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Barista Kang Yeosang, Blood, Blood Loss, Choi Jongho is Whipped, Doctor Park Seonghwa, Drabble, Falling In Love, I Tried, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Police Officer Choi Jongho, Shy Kang Yeosang, Sorry Not Sorry, just post it. it wouldn't do any difference..., like ambigous i don't know..., my head was like yeah...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho cursed his own weakness, he can’t believe that he trusted that asshole. He should trust his own guts, the first time he met him, he already had a bad feeling about it. Look at him now, where he was getting at, when he didn’t trust his own guts.<br/>He let out a wince every time he made a movement, he needs to be hurry, he can feel that he was becoming light-headed. He hoped that he’ll made it in time.<br/>It seems like he wouldn’t made it in time, he already feels the urge to just close his eyes.</p><p>“Hey! Hey! Wake up! Please wait, I’ll call for an ambulance! Hold on please!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bleeding yet, I met you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so I write this as a my not-so-short fic.<br/>And as a cure for my writer block, so this wouldn't be that good as my other fic.<br/>Sorry for any mistakes, not beta'ed, proofreading, etc.</p><p>Would edit it, if I have time and idea to revise it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He let out a string of curses from his mouth as he feels the pain on his chest, as his partner stabbed him when he was letting his guard down. He never thought that his partner would betray him like this in the middle of night.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?”</p><p>He rasped out, as blood flowing out from the open wound, it seems like it wouldn’t stop flowing any moment now.</p><p>His partner let a sadistic grin etched on his lips, he cackled as he saw him laying down on the pavement while holding his wound that was flowing with blood, staining the white shirt that he was wearing at the time.</p><p>“There’s no hard feeling, but you always blocking my way every time.”</p><p>“What do y-you mean by that?”</p><p>He rasped out, as slowly he feels his sight become blurry by the pace of blood flowing out from his deep wound. He feels light-headed, he can only pray that there would be somebody out there that would help him any moment now.</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, Jongho. You knew what I mean. Every time, <em>every single time</em>, you were always the one that lead investigation, while I was on the side.”</p><p>He said bitterly, as he pulled off his bloody gloves off from his hand. he crouched down, looking into Jongho’s eyes as he pulled Jongho’s hair harshly. Making Jongho wince weakly at the pain, he looked into his partner eyes with a fiery glint in his eyes.</p><p>“Do you have any last word, Jongho?”</p><p>His partner asked gleefully, as his grip on Jongho’s hair tighten.</p><p>Jongho spat on his betrayer face, still looking defiant even though he’s still literally near on death door. His partner let out a laugh, “Yeah, that’s what I like about you.”</p><p>He immediately stands up and walked away from the bloody scene without any remorse. Leaving Jongho on his own pool of blood, with a shaky hand Jongho tried to pull out his phone from his pocket.</p><p>Jongho cursed his own weakness, he can’t believe that he trusted that asshole. He should trust his own guts, the first time he met him, he already had a bad feeling about it. Look at him now, where he was getting at, when he didn’t trust his own guts.</p><p>He let out a wince every time he made a movement, he needs to be hurry, he can feel that he was becoming light-headed. He hoped that he’ll made it in time.</p><p>It seems like he wouldn’t made it in time, he already feels the urge to just close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! Wake up! Please wait, I’ll call for an ambulance! Hold on please!”</p><p> </p><p>But it seems like fate wouldn’t let him die <em>yet</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of white walls and by the scent of it, he knew he was in the hospital. He tried to move his body, but immediately regretting his decision at the time. As pain immediately shot up through his whole body.</p><p>“You woke up already,”</p><p>He lifted his head to be greeted by one of his friends - Park Seonghwa - he wasn’t expecting him, nor he was expecting to be stabbed by his own trusted partner. He tried to give him a smile, but it seems like it wasn’t working, when his lips formed an awkward smile.</p><p>“Jongho,” he paused for a moment, “you idiot.”</p><p>“Y-yeah,”</p><p>He rasped out as tried to speak through his parched throat. Immediately Seonghwa approached him and gave him a glass of water, Jongho muttered out a thanks, as he gulped the water greedily.</p><p>Seonghwa let out a sigh, fixing his eyeglasses, looking at Jongho with a hint of sadness in his eyes. He sat down to the chair that was next to Jongho.</p><p>“You know, the first time I saw you on an ambulance, I almost got a heart attack.”</p><p>Seonghwa tried a light-hearted conversation to Jongho, as he saw Jongho’s unnatural pale face on the hospital’s bed.</p><p>“But, this time? I almost died literally, as I saw how many bloods that you lost. Can you tell me how you get that stab wound?”</p><p>Jongho nervously fiddling with the blanket, he doesn’t know how he can tell his Hyung about the matter without making him madder or enraged to his partner than him. he decided to stay silent at his Hyung’s question.</p><p>“It’s okay, if you don’t want to say anything. I can only say that I was grateful you were still alive in this moment, even though last night you were literally on the brink of death.”</p><p> “I’ll tell you, when I’m ready.”</p><p>“Hmm, I’ll wait then, anyway, you should be thankful that Yeosang found you.”</p><p>“Yeosang?”</p><p>“Yes, Kang Yeosang, the one that found you bloody on some pavement.”</p><p>“I’ll do that then.”</p><p>“Hmm, see you then, Jongho, wish you a fast recovery.”</p><p>“Yeah, thanks Hyung.”</p><p>With that Seonghwa left the room, leaving Jongho alone in the hospital room. He bowed his head, a sigh was leaving his lips. He tried to relax his body against the hospital bed, it didn’t do much, he still stay stiff on the bed.</p><p>“Kang Yeosang.”</p><p>He muttered, he tried to remember the person appearance, but in his mind, there aren’t anyone named Yeosang. He didn’t know anyone named Yeosang, he let out a wince when he made a movement on his wound.</p><p>Jongho looked up into the ceiling, trying to gather up his strength. His mind immediately flew into the thought of his so <em>trusted partner</em>. He needs to call the headquarters about his partner betrayal to him, even though he didn’t die yet. There would be another victim under his partner hand if he wasn’t captured.</p><p>He let out a sigh once again, feeling his chest getting heavier the longer his thought lingering on his partner, he had the urge to choke the life out of him. he looked onto the table next to him, searching for his phone.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>His head immediately turned to the direction of the door, he didn’t expect any visitor for exception his friends. He didn’t recognize the stranger’s voice nor the blonde man in front of his bed.</p><p>“Ah, you already woke up.”</p><p>The blonde man immediately approached him and sat down on the chair next to him, where Seonghwa sat down earlier. The man had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he immediately gives the flowers to him.</p><p>Jongho hesitantly accept the bouquet of flowers from the man’s hand, while looking into the man’s face curiously. He didn’t know this person, did this person came into the wrong room?</p><p>“Um, who are you?”</p><p>The man’s cheeks tinted pink at Jongho’s question, he scratched his head with a sheepish smile on his lips.</p><p>“Uh, um, yeah, I’m Kang Yeosang.”</p><p>“Kang Yeosang? The one that last night helped me?”</p><p>“Yes, that’s me.”</p><p>“Thanks for helping me.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>With that silence filled the room, Yeosang sat down next to Jongho while fiddling with his own finger, feeling awkward, not knowing how to make the conversation keep going.</p><p>Jongho looked into Yeosang’s face, he knew it was rude to stare, but he couldn’t help it. he was mesmerized by the man’s looks. If he didn’t know any better, he would say the man is a model. He shakes his head lightly, trying to get rid of that kind of thoughts.</p><p>“Yeosang, do you work as a model?”</p><p>Yeosang was taken aback by Jongho’s sudden question, “Um, actually no, I worked as a barista, but I did some freelance job as a model sometimes. Why? Is it because of my looks?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re quite handsome,”</p><p><em>Oh, </em>he didn’t mean to blurt that out.</p><p>Yeosang immediately blushed from Jongho’s words, “T-thank you.” He stammered out as he bowed his head to hide his red face.</p><p>“You’re handsome as well, Jongho.”</p><p>This time Jongho was the one that blushed from the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>+++</p><p> </p><p>Jongho and Yeosang stays silent after all the embarrassing compliment, even though both of them don’t know it yet, they already had their hearts in each other grasp.</p><p>As he looked into his watch, he knew that his time would be up. He needs to go back to his workplace, he immediately stood up from his seat. But before he can do so, he can feel Jongho pulling his sleeve to hold him here.</p><p>He turned his face to look into Jongho, he was puzzled by Jongho’s action, when he only met him for today. But he sat down once again, waiting for Jongho to speak up from his mind.</p><p>“When can I see you again?”</p><p>Yeosang was surprised by his question, he didn’t expect this. even though, he knew that his heart beating a little bit faster than usual when he saw Jongho for the first time. He was confused what to answer to Jongho’s question.</p><p>“Tomorrow maybe? As long my work allows me or, you can just call me.”</p><p>He was shocked by his own action, he didn’t mean to give Jongho his number. But it seems like his heart already moved his body by itself. He didn’t even feel that he already wrote his number on a piece of paper, he put the piece of paper into Jongho’s hand.</p><p>“Okay, see you then, I’ll call you!”</p><p>With that Yeosang waved to Jongho and gave him a wink, making Jongho blushing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>